everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy Amee
Nicolette "Poppy" Amee is the daughter of Nimmie Amee from the Land of Oz. In the destiny conflict. she is a Rebel. Who wants to lose both of her lovers because they lose their ability to love and then marry a frankenstein mismatch of the two? To the public eye though, Poppy is a Royal, though it's easy to see that she doesn't like her story one little bit. She rooms with Lykos Geranos. Appearance Poppy has fine long dark brown hair worn loose except for two braids on either side of her face. She has dark skin, grey eyes, and thin lips. She wears a loose fitting top, that is red with a silver line diagonally across it. She wears a grey long skirt and black kid slippers. She has a bracelet with an ax and a sword charm, and a leather belt. Personality Poppy is a hopeless romantic. She wants to find true love, who love her for her, and doesn't want to be so unlucky in love. She reads romance novel after romance novel and she wishes that she could find at least half of the happiness they eventually find. Poppy doesn't talk much. It's not that she can't, it's just that she's more of a person of action. She says like three sentences a day and it's amazing when you do get her to talk, it's usually something profound. She's always been that way, and didn't even utter a sound until she was seven. She may seem like an easy person to wrong. She may seem like she won't say anything, and she won't. But she has a surprising amount of revenge tactics in her, to get back at people who've wronged her, taught to her by her books. So while she may not yell or cry, chances are you'll find something like your locker filled with wadded up newspaper, if you hurt her. She kind of drifts through life without people noticing her unless she wants them too She can easily make her presence known to everyone, if she feels like it, but she doesn't usually. She prefers not having attention from everyone and rather from just a few good people. She never knows how to act around others. How to make them feel better, how to make a friend and keep them her friend, she always is afraid she'll mess up. Well, this could easily be blamed on her manner of upbringing though. Poppy is...sheltered. It's really not her fault that she doesn't know how to cook anything, doesn't know how to do dishes, or fold laundry, or even how to sweep. She's more than willing to learn though, most people just tend to laugh hysterically when it's revealed what she doesn't know, which makes her angry. Friends TBA Family Poppy didn't even know what her real name was for the longest time. It was when she got to the school, and had to find her birth certificate for a project that she realized her first name wasn't Poppy. In fact, legally, poppy isn't even one of her names, her mother, she assumes it was her mother, granted her the feminine form of Nick for a name, and then called her Poppy her whole life. Mother: Nim Amee Nim is a woman obsessed with her family. She wants it to stay the way it is forever and have no unwelcome visitor too it. She wants her husband and her daughter to remain 100 percent safe. Part of her methods to do so, was keep Poppy at home her whole life, under lock and key. To her, the idea of following the destiny, is the best way to ensure her daughter remains safe. When Poppy reveals her feelings about the love in her story, Nim tells her to shut up and be grateful they have a safe life ready for them. The fact that Poppy's actual first name is a female variant of the Woodsman's first name, seems inconsequential to her family. Father: Frank Chopfyt Despite her father's appearance, Poppy remembers a time when she did love him with all of her heart. This changed when he did, yelling at his daughter for wanting to befriend the members of Oz, more specifically, the Tin Woodsman and the Tin Soldier. He told her that they were robots practically and would not be able to like her, and treat her awfully. Poppy's eyes were then opened to her father's prejudice against the tin society. Romance She would love to find romance, but her family's track record is...poor to say the least. Interests '''Quilting: '''Poppy loves to make quilted oven-mitts, potholders, wall hangings, and of course, quilts. Her house is full of quilted things all made by her. It relaxes her. Trivia * Poppy is afraid of axes, swords, and being locked up. Axes and swords are because of what are to happen to her lovers, and being locked up is because of how many times she couldn't even leave her room because her mom was extra paranoid and locked her in. * She is ambidextrous, she trained herself to be able to write/draw identically with either hand. * Poppy was forbidden to learn to read for the longest time, until about a year before she would have to go to Ever After. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Land of Oz